Puppet Master
by Hidden Relevance
Summary: Brennan's sister looses herself to another New Mutant, and it takes a new friend to save both Beth and the rest of the Mutant X family. Complete!
1. Prologue

I never really thought I'd live anywhere but Texas. Now, I was ...here...on a subway train without any real understanding of how or why. Though, in all honesty I knew why. A glance across the train would reveal the 'why.' Elizabeth Mulray, the only friend I'd ever known, needed to come here. Needed to leave a perfectly lucrative automotive operation in Dallas for a whim. Now as to her 'whys'- they were more of a mystery. But she hadn't told me, and I wouldn't look for the answer. As I'd learned long before at the orphanage we'd grown up in, some secrets were just meant to be kept.  
  
So I was simply here, leaning against the metal bar, trying to avoid the other passengers' swaying and shoving. Oh to be those passengers. To never have seen the things I'd seen... never know the things I knew. To be content to wear my little business suit and scurry off to work each day. But I wasn't, and I had to catch the rare moments of peace in my life where they came. And, as far as I knew, this dull ride on a crowded subway train, would be one of them. 


	2. shock on the subway

Author's note: Hey it's me! This is my first fic to actually let people see so bear with me. Obviously, I don't own Mutant X. If I did not only would I be quite wealthy, but I'd probably be spending to much time with Victor Webster to bother writing this fic! (grin) 

But the story is my own and so are the characters of Elizabeth Mulray, Catalina Ramirez, and "the Puppet Master." If you want to use them....I do accept personal checks and credit card #s. (grin)

So...enough of my chatter...on with the mayhem!

....................

"Beth, get a hold of yourself!" I was at the end of my patience and my strength. By now I must have telekinetically shifted almost every person in the train out of the path of her lightning bolts. Between that and shifting the bolts to the few non-conductive surfaces in the room....I was exhausted. It wouldn't be long before my energy gave out and some of the innocents around us got hurt.

That thought gave me a little more strength as anger kicked in. I'd spent most of my life keeping people from knowing about my differences, and now, within days of our moving here, Beth had totally blown our cover.

"Cat, help! This isn't me!" Beth's eyes were wide and frightened. I glanced around the train, almost expecting help from the terrified passengers around us. Fat chance. Most were huddled against each other doing everything in their power not to attract Beth or my's attention. I was about to dismiss them all with a glance when one man in particular caught my horrified glance. 

"Oh no..." He'd managed to stand, bracing himself in a corner. As I struggled to keep up with Beth's shocking display, he reached into his jacket and pulled out one of the strangest pistols I'd ever seen. With an almost satisfied grin, he aimed it at Beth. "Like hell." Abandoning the passengers to land where they would, I pulled the pistol from the man's grip and hurling him into the doors of the train. I grinned as I caught the pistol deftly. 

"Look out!" The shriek of one of the passengers brought me back to reality fast. The redheaded woman was trying to push people out of the way as fast as she could... but she was only human. Beth knew and I knew she wouldn't be able to keep up for long. I went back to work, shifting people around as well as I could. 

"OK.. This isn't working..." I muttered to myself as I almost lost a passenger due to exhaustion setting in. "Time for plan B." Without a second thought, I broke the only promise that had ever mattered between Beth and I. I threw my consciousness into her's, hoping to somehow wrest control of Beth's power back into her hands. I slammed into a wall, the likes of which I'd never seen before. I staggered as a sinuous voice threaded into my mind from behind it.

"Mine. Do you understand me? Mine!" I trembled as the voice gained power with each word. "Now get out!" With a yelp, I found myself shoved violently out of Beth's mind and back in the subway train.

"What the...?" I didn't have time to wonder over what had happened. The situation was getting worse. By now several of the other passengers had also pulled out the bizarre pistols and were aiming them at Beth, the redhead, and myself. I panicked. There was no way I could grab all of the weapons at once... not and make sure none of us got fried by my sparking friend. "Damn! Beth, get down!" Amazingly, she did, her body finally allowing her some control. The pistol shot I'd not been able to catch sailed by, missing her by a fraction of an inch. I slammed the woman who'd shot at her into the ceiling, and refocused on the others.

Suddenly, the train shuddered to a halt. I was thrown directly at Beth, and into the path of one of her blasts. "Oh shit." I didn't have time to shift my path. I fell directly into her, absorbing the bolt and knocking her unconscious. As I too started to lose myself to blackness, I saw the subway train's door forced open by an athletic blonde.

"Emma, is she alright?"

That was the last thing I heard.

.....................................................

So what did ya think? Please R&R! I wanna know what I'm doing wrong....and what I'm doing right! Help me out here people!


	3. Strangers or Old Friends?

CHAPTER 2- A REVALATION  
  
Wow...is anybody still here? Cool! So, anybody wondering where the boys are?...anybody care? (besides kay and kym?) Anybody wondering what the creepy voice was? Well tough! None of these questions will be answered anytime soon...unless I decide otherwise. So...needless to say I don't own Mutant X (le sigh) but I'm loving writing about them. So....where were we.... .......................................  
  
"Cat...Cat, come on. Wake up!" Some one was shaking me gently. "Please, Cat. You can't do this to me. Please wake up." Slowly, Beth's concerned face swam into focus. Gently, she helped me sit up, supporting my exhausted body as much as possible.  
  
"Where... where are we going?" We were in an SUV of some sort. The redhead I'd noticed earlier and a blonde that almost seemed familiar were in the front two seats talking quietly. I groaned as even that little movement brought a spiking pain in my head. "Oh... Migraine. Lots of Migraine."  
  
The redhead turned to face me from the passenger's seat. "Hey, you're awake. How're you feeling?" Her blue eyes actually held genuine concern. That, more than anything else, frightened me. I stuttered a little as I answered, finding it hard to meet her eyes.  
  
"I..I'm fine. I j-just have a headache. That's all." To my surprise, she didn't look at all shocked by my nervousness or my ails.  
  
She smiled a little. "Don't worry too much about the Migraine. It should go away eventually. That just happens when we psionics overstretch ourselves." She smiled again, as if anticipating my next question.  
  
The expectation and the knowing was making me uncomfortable and I was harsher than I meant to be demanding, "What the hell are psionics? And what the hell do you mean ourselves?" I regretted the words as soon as I'd said them, ducking my head as Beth stared at me as if I'd grown another head. I hated dealing with new people, especially if they 'meant well.' Their intentions rarely did me any good. I shook my head angrily. I would have expected Beth to realize that by now. I looked back up again to glare at the redhead.  
  
She was looking at me, as if patiently waiting for me to accept her. I swallowed. Even I wasn't this good at reading people. Slowly, she smiled again, and answered my questions. "I'm Emma, and like you... I'm a psionic. I've got gifts that are...mentally based I guess you can say. Though unlike you, I'm not a telepath or a telekinetic. I'm an empath." She clarified at my confused glance. "I read emotions the way you do thoughts." Beth broke in, pulling my attention back to her. "She and Shal saved us, Cat! You can't actually think they're untrustworthy, can you?" She turned her attention to Emma and the blonde driver. "Sorry guys, I forgot she gets like this. I guess I should have warned her about you." My mind reeled at that last statement. Beth knew these women? Knew about this psionic stuff? And had never told me? "Beth," I kept my voice carefully calm, "what's going on? Who are these people?" I didn't look at my friend. I didn't think I could. I was too angry at her. "Where exactly are we going?" Beth winced at my tone. "Umm...Cat... I'd like you to meet Emma deLauro and Shalimar Fox. They're friends of Brennan, my brother." ..................................... Ok....I know not a lot actually happened in this chapter but it needed to be here to start setting up some of the angst between Cat and Beth. NEWAY...please read and respond. Thank you! 


	4. Random Authors Note

Chapter 3 Yeah! I'm back...finally... death to uploads! NEway... now it gets interesting cuz...well...there are boys now! (Nuff said!) Sadly, I don't own said boys...nor do I own the rest of the Mutant-X team for that matter. Oh well....at least I can dream, right? Speaking of dreams...on with the fic! ......................................  
  
We pulled into garage, hidden near the clifftops by the ocean. I honestly wasn't sure how we'd gotten there; I wasn't really sure of anything. Everything Shal or Emma, or even Beth, had told me was starting to blur together into one huge nightmare. Beth had lied to me. That fact kept ringing through my brain as we got out of the car and headed to an interior door. All at once the door slammed open, and a tall dark man rushed into the garage.  
  
"Beth!" He swept my friend up into a tight hug. "What....I can't leave you alone for two days with out you causing trouble?"  
  
Beth laughed, as he swung her around. "It's not my fault, Bren! How was I supposed to know there'd be agents on the subway?" She laughed again, looping her arm through his and walking through the doorway with him in tow. I stayed behind, momentarily forgotten. So, that was Brennan Mulray (correct spelling...yes I've fixed it!) That was the man who I'd always been told didn't exist. It was going to be hard to talk to him. I smothered a sigh and followed the others inside, ignoring Emma's knowing eyes.  
  
As I entered, another older man approached me. "Ah, Ms. Catalina Ramirez. I'm Adam Kane. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He held out his hand for mine. I shook it, fighting the urge to comment that the pleasure was surely all his. I hated that these people already counted as 'friends.' That was the only thing keep me out of their heads.  
  
"Umm...it's nice to meet you Mr...." He hadn't mentioned a last name had he? Oh well, I must have missed it.  
  
He grinned good naturedly, "It's just Adam, here." He glanced over his shoulder as a final young man joined the four of us. (Brennan and Beth had disappeared somewhere in the massive place.) "And this is Jesse Kilmartin, the final member of Mutant- X." I actually smiled at this one. He was simply too boy-next-door not to.  
  
"I'm Cat." Man, his eyes were blue. I mentally laughed at myself. Nothing like blue eyes to up my mood. Of course, if I was reading the signals right... Jesse already had his own thing for blue eyes. I inwardly sighed. At least this one might be a friend at least. If he didn't expect me to embody Beth that is.  
  
"So," Shal asked me suddenly, "how's the migraine?" I winced as mention of it, brought back the spilintering pain. "That bad huh?" She grinned wryly. "And I thought only empaths got migraines. Oh well, come on. I'll take you to the lab, and get you fixed up." She turned to lead me off, missing my panicked expression.  
  
"The what?!" A lab? What was this place? I'd thought it was supposed to be safe. I fought down panic as I waited for an answer.  
  
Emma came to my rescue. "It's O.K., Cat." I turned to her, knowing she knew what I was feeling. "Adam...was a geneticist. Now he's trying to help mutants like us. He uses the lab for Research. That's all. Well," she grinned now, "that and fixing us up. Some of us have a tendency to pick fights." She shot an amused glance at Shalimar, who had a practiced innocent expression on her face. "Are you referring to me?" The blonde widened her eyes. "I think I'm hurt." I joined in on the laughter as I was led off to the lab. Things were looking up. Now, all I had to do was avoid Whats-His-Face and Beth, and life would be pretty. So I thought. ................................................. Well...that's that! You know.... I'd actually thought Cat was going to have a 'heart to heart' with Brennan in this chapter... but they decided otherwise. Oh well! Please R&R! 


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everybody! Real quick question...did I spell 'Kane' right? It's the only last name that wasn't on the Mutant-X website. Thus...if it's wrong it is not my fault! I swear! NEWay! Finally, everyone has been introduced...well basically... so now I can actually get into the plot! Yay! What? You didn't think I had a plot? Well, ha! I even have an ending! ::bites lip:: I just have to get there.... Oh well... I've never been one to back down from a challenge! ::grin:: So...on with the mayhem!  
  
.............................  
  
Reaching the lab, we all got a shock. There were Beth and her brother in a full- out shouting match.  
  
"Look, I already told you, I'm perfectly fine!" Beth screeched at Brennan. "I don't know what the big deal is! I mean, yeah, my powers went funky on the train, but I'm fine now!" I winced. She was hitting decibels even I had never heard her reach before. Apparently, her brother had royally pissed her off.  
  
Adam, the girls, Jesse, and I watched as Brennan paced. "Beth, I understand about you and scans, alright. But, you really need this! Don't be such a baby!"  
  
I winced. "Boy, that was the wrong thing to say." Shalimar looked at me quizzically. "She hates to be called a..."  
  
"Don't call me that! This isn't fear- this is common sense! I don't need to be scanned! You know nothing about this, Brennan. It's not like I'm going to die like you almost did!" She threw herself into a chair. "Give me one good reason why I should go through with this crap."  
  
Brennan ran his fingers through his hair in a frustrated gestured. He opened his mouth to speak, but Emma beat him to the punch. "Because it wasn't you on that subway train. That's why you couldn't regain control of your powers. A scan might show where another presence got inside of you."  
  
Beth was livid. "It wasn't me?! Oh puh-lease, Emma. Do you honestly expect me to believe that crap?" She glared at the redhead. "If there was 'someone inside of me' don't you think I would have noticed?" Her voice was bitter and mocking.  
  
I'd officially had enough of listening to her act like a child. "No, you wouldn't. Newsflash, Beth. You're not an empath or a telepath. It would actually be quite easy to screw with your head." I moved into her line of sight as I finished my statement. "But, for your information, Emma's right. There was some one in your head, and it sure wasn't you... I'd know."  
  
Beth sneered in my direction. "Like you know what the inside of my head looks like. Hell, Cat you didn't even know I had a brother." She grinned, knowing that last shot must have hit home. "So don't claim to know me. Actually, why don't you just go home? Oh wait... you don't have one, do you?" She smiled smugly at me. "These are my friends. This is my place. You don't belong here."  
  
I narrowed my eyes at the smirking figure before me. I remembered that voice. Without an outward sign, I sought Brennan's mind. ::Brennan, don't move. It's Cat. I need a favor.:: Imperceptibly, I saw his eyes widen from where he stood behind Beth. He nodded slowly. ::Shock her...now... That's not your sister.::  
  
"What no snappy comebacks, Cat?" 'Beth' had noticed my silence. "You know, you're supposed to be better at these verbal ba..." She broke off in a shriek as Brennan's bolt of electricity hit her squarely. She slammed into the glass door, blacking out instantly. We gathered around as Brennan gently laid her on the observation chair. "Might I ask what that was all about?" Adam mused calmly, checking Beth's vital signs. "That's not Beth. I don't know who he is... but I really don't like him." Without looking away from his sister, Brennan wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You're not the only one. Thanks, by the way." I glanced up at him. "So... you're Brennan, huh?" He laughed a little. "Yup, that'd be me."  
  
...........................................  
  
Yay! Another chapter finished! Dude..I'm moving right along aren't I? I'm proud of me! NEWay... you know the drill...Please R&R... Otherwise, I won't wanna finish. 


	6. Chapter 5

Hey it's me! Thanks to everybody who's given me reviews! They make me all happy! NEWay, yall all know the drill. Sadly I do not own Mutant X. ::Sniffle:: Don't worry. I'll be alright... I just need some time to deal with the disappointment. OK. I'm done now. So! On with the story! .......................................  
  
I sighed as I stared into my coffee cup. I was tired out after last night. We all were. Though, it was more emotional exhaustion than anything else. The image of Beth being hit by her own brother's bolt of electricity had kept almost every one awake. Brennan was still abusing the poor punching bag in the dojo. He was projecting his thoughts so loudly I was almost surprised the entire team couldn't hear him. I sighed again, and pushed away from the kitchen table. I might as well see if I could talk to him. I rounded the corner of the hall to see him pounding away in the dojo. I stood there a moment, watching him, waiting for him to reach a stopping point. He finally slowed, resting his head against the punching bag in defeat. I approached and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "Um... Brennan?" He turned slightly, as if surprised that anyone was there.  
  
"Do you want to talk?" It was pure torture for me to stand there and offer him support. After all, this was the man that Beth had pretended didn't exist. This was the one thing she'd ever lied to me about. I swallowed as he kept his silence. "Never mind. I...I'll leave you alone, I guess." I slid my hand off his shoulder and turned to go. "Cat, wait." I looked back, biting my lip. He straightened, taking off his sparing gloves.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just... worried about Beth. You know?" His eyes asked for a little understanding. I sighed. Maybe we had more in common then I thought. "Yeah, I know. That's why I asked. I know how it feels to worry alone." I grinned wryly, and leaned against the door. "Do you always beat the crap out of something when you're worried?" He laughed, just as wryly. "Not always. Sometimes I yell, and I've been known to brood." He grinned, finally, and strolled over to sit against the wall by the door. "So, how do you handle it?" I slid down the door frame to join him. "I am a champion pacer. And occasionally I'll throw things...just for the fun of it." I glanced sideways at him. "I'm not nearly as bad as Beth. She'll blow things up." I felt his shoulders start to shake slightly, then before either of us could stop ourselves, we were both laughing hysterically. "Wow. That really sounds like her," Brennan finally gasped, after we'd both caught our breath. "You must really know her well." He looked at me quizzically, as my smile faded.  
  
"What? What'd I say?" He bumped into my shoulder gently. "Cat?" I sighed, heavily. "I just didn't know her as well as I thought." I looked at him, sadly. "You're the perfect example of that, Brennan. She never even told me she had a family." I glanced around the dojo. "Or a home. I mean, we come here, and...." I paused choosing my words, "and she doesn't even bother to tell me why." I barely registered his arm going around my shoulder. "I mean, if I'm really that good of a friend for her... why is she so ashamed of me? Why did she keep that kind of secret from me?" I leaned my head against his shoulder trying not to cry. "She's all the family I have. But, she has her own family. I guess I just don't know where that leaves me anymore." Brennan stroked my hair. "It leaves you with us. You're right....she has a family. And you're part of it. I'm not going to abandon the person who kept my sister out of trouble for so long." He stopped for a moment as I giggled. "What?" "Actually...half the time I was getting her into trouble." I grinned up at him. "But you don't know that." He smirked. "Of course not. Well then, I'm not going to abandon the person who made sure my sister didn't get caught." He winked at me. "After all, it's not like you were stealing cars or anything. So, I can forgive you, whatever you did." He smiled, and ruffled my hair. I smiled up at him, and made a reminder to myself never to tell him what Beth and I had done for a living. "That's nice of you." Just then, Adam's voice spoke out of thin air. "Brennan, I need you in the lab." Brennan lifted a silver ring to his lips and replied, "Alright, I'll be right there." He and I exchanged worried looks, hoping this call didn't pertain to our Beth.  
  
.....................................................  
  
Yay! Finally had that heart to heart between Cat and Brennan. And before yall ask, no, I don't think I'm going to pair the two of them up. At least not in this story. Though, I've been debating on writing a sequel from Beth's POV, and if I do, I might hook them up in it. I really don't know. I wasn't planning for romance in this story, and for once everyone is agreeing with me! NEWay, please R&R! 


	7. Chapter 6

Hey everybody! The end is actually in sight....scary thought.... Oh well. There's always the sequel to consider, right?! (By the way.... Sequel from Beth's POV...yes/no?) Who knows? NEWay, as always...I do not, I repeat, DO NOT own Mutant X. Does that depress anyone but me? Le sigh.  
  
...................................  
  
The thing sickened me. Even knowing it was supposed to help Beth stay in control while the rogue psionic was loose, I couldn't really bring myself to look at the thing that had been inserted into the back of her neck while she slept. Instead, I was focusing on holding Brennan back. He was about to blow all of Sanctuary of the planet at any given moment. "Get that thing out of her!" He was trembling. I could practically feel the electrons moving beneath his skin. "Damn it, Adam.... There is no way that can be necessary!" Adam looked sorrowful, but resolute. "Brennan, we don't have a choice. Without the subdermal governor we have no way to guarantee that... that thing won't claim her mind again. I wish there was another way. But with the hold he has over her, and the amount of destruction she could cause...." He looked down at the unconscious elemental. "I'm sorry, Brennan. I know how you feel about the governors." Sensing Brennan was about to say something he'd regret, I broke into the conversation. "What exactly is that thing?" I did want to know. And, if my questions were being answered, Brennan couldn't start a shouting match. "I don't really understand what it does." Adam sighed. "The subdermal governor regulates the part of the nervous system that controls a mutant's abilities. When the governor is activated, the mutant's gifts are nullified." I considered this. Not having my gifts. I didn't like the thought, but it wasn't the torture Brennan seemed to think it was. "Then what's the problem?" I looked around at the others for an answer. They kept their silence, glancing toward Brennan. "It can be used as a slave collar. A painful one." Brennan's voice was hoarse. "If triggered a certain way, it contracts around your spinal cord. I'm told," his voice was bitter now, "that the sensation can be quite painful." I slid my hand down his arm to clasp his hand. "Bren, that's not gonna happen to Beth. She's family, remember?" He looked down at me and I whispered into his mind. ::I'll find a way to get her back. It won't come to that. I promise.:: I squeezed his hand before moving away. "So, how do we find this freak?" Instantly, Adam rolled into the change of subject. "We know he has to be somewhere in the area. Beth only came to us after you both were already here, so we know he brought her to this city. We need some of you to start searching, and some of you to stay here with me in case Beth wakes up with any residual side effects from his control. Brennan, Jesse, Emma... I want you to search." I broke in, a gut feeling prompting my request. "Can I keep Emma here with me?" I inwardly cringed as everyone stared, apparently not used to Adam's orders being directly second guessed. I swallowed. "If Beth's been scarred, it'll be both emotionally and mentally. I think Emma and I could help her." I needed Emma with me. I couldn't explain it. I looked at Emma, hoping she'd understand the urgency of my thoughts. Slowly she nodded. "You know, Adam, she's right. If that thing has hurt her some how, you won't be able to fix it medically. You'll need both of us here." I sighed in relief. Adam looked back and forth between the two of us, as if sensing something was amiss. "Are you sure about this?" We nodded. "Alright then. Brennan, Jesse, and Shalimar: we need you to find this guy. Emma, Cat, and I will keep watch over Beth." I had the strangest feeling we'd need to watch her.  
  
.........................................  
  
Dun dun duuuuuuuun. Got a little bit of foreshadowing there huh? Poor Beth. I just keep harassing her, don't I? I really don't hate the character I've created....she's just... kinda... having a hard time right now. Eek. NEWay.... Please R&R! It makes me all happy to get those cool little emails! P.S. Goldstranger rocks! Read her stuff....it's 


	8. Destruction of another's self

Whoo hoo! Only like two more chapters people! And an epilogue, but that's not a chapter....so only two more chapters! Whoo hoo! Wait... I said that already... NEWay! I love my people who have reviewed me! You are totally making my day each time I get that cool little email (beam)! Yall just make my life more pretty! OK....Sadly I have NOT managed to steal Mutant X. Once they are finally in my possession, I promise to tell all of you. At that point the bidding for pictures, autographs, and… other… amusements (evil grin) will open. Until then, I'll keep plotting... and writing.... ..................................  
  
I sat at the kitchen table with Emma and Adam. We were grabbing a quick bite to eat before Beth finally wore off. More accurately, they were eating. I was toying with my food. Something was tugging at the back of my mind. I couldn't quite put my finger on it yet. Something about the governor just seemed dangerous to me. I sighed.  
  
Emma looked up at me catching some of my disquiet. "Cat, what wrong? What are you thinking about?" At her words, Adam looked at me as well.  
  
"Honestly... I'm not sure. It's just something about what Adam said about the thing that's supposed to control Beth... It's supposed to nullify her abilities right?" At their nods, I bit my lip. My fears were finally connecting in my mind. "I just have this feeling... that they may nullify only her gifts." I looked at them. Their eyes widened in horror as they comprehended my meaning.  
  
A sickening voice spoke from the doorway. "Very good little girl. Too bad it's too late to save you." The thing controlling Beth lunged to the counter behind me, grabbing a massive kitchen knife in one hand. The three of us shot to our feet as 'she' lunged toward us brandishing his new toy. "Come on! Don't tell me the big bad Mutant X can't handle one handicapped little mutant." The voice started to laugh. I trembled, feeling ill at the sound being forced from the lips of my best friend. "What? Don't look so sad. She won't be my only puppet for long. Or hadn't you guessed what I hoped for, little girl?" Emma aimed a kick at the thing trying to distract him from his slow stalk of me.  
  
I shoved myself into Beth's mind hoping to force the thing out. It was a mistake. I found myself paralyzed in an iron grip as I stood helpless in the kitchen. Half in the world that was Beth's mind, half in the kitchen facing Beth's body, I struggled to back away. I struck the counter, and almost moaned realizing there was nowhere else to go. Emma and Adam faded from my view as Beth's puppet master silkily reached out and clasped his hands around my throat. It didn't really matter that I couldn't breathe. I couldn't escape it's stare anyway.  
  
"You're mine, little girl." The puppet master giggled again. "Two girls all my own. And two who are so close. It's lovely." It's spoken words and thoughts started to bleed into one as slowly it tightened it's hold on my mind. I felt my personality and freedom slowly start to flee. I made one final push to free myself. The puppet master only laughed. "Don't be silly little girl. Don't you know you're only-"  
  
A crash interrupted the puppet master's words. I stared in confusion as Beth's dark eyes slowly rolled back into her head and closed. The grip on my throat eased as she slowly fell to the floor. I carefully brought myself back into focus. Adam stood before me chair in hand.  
  
"Brennan will be pissed," I managed to cough out. "This is the second time in 24 hours, she's been knocked out. So much for the governor." Emma carefully helped me stand up straight, something I wasn't sure I'd be able to do without her. We watched as Adam hefted Beth off the floor.  
  
"Come on." Emma led us out of the kitchen.  
  
"Why are we going to the lab?" I asked confused. "We know the governor didn't work."  
  
Emma looked at me triumphantly. "Yeah. But I think I know how to break the link." I stared at her, eyes wide in shock. "That man, and I use the term loosely, is an empath and a telepath. When he tried to take control of you, I could see what he was doing... and I think I can reverse the process on Beth. But we have to hurry." I nodded.  
  
This seemed like our final chance to save Beth, we didn't want to waste it. ...................................  
  
Whoo hoo! Almost there! Hang in there! I'm gonna try to post the final chapter within the next two days, though who knows when the epilogue will follow, cuz I'm gonna be gone. OH WELL! Aww...poor Beth. Why does she keep ending up unconscious? I'll try to be better...I promise. 


	9. Another Victim

OK...so I lied... there's one more chapter coming... This one turned out too long... and well... yeah... everybody argued for more print time so how can I argue? (Let's face it... arguing with 2 elementals, a feral, 2 psionics, and a molecular is just not healthy) So yeah... the next one is the last chapter I swear! By the way... Chisa, you should DEFINATELY watch.... (evil grin) NEWay... you know the drill... Mutant X doesn't belong to me. Though...I did have a dream where they did.... heh heh heh... Oh sorry... on with the fic.... .................  
  
Emma and I strapped Beth to a medical chair, careful to make each restraint tight. Adam booted up the medical programs. We'd need them to monitor both Emma and Beth's progress, once Emma began her attack. She laid down, excepting the patches I handed her. The tiny electrodes were placed carefully against her skin regulating her body functions. I painstakingly placed matching ones on Beth's chest connecting her to the medical computer as well. Finished, I went to Adam's side to help with the final programming.  
  
"Everything ready?" Emma's voice was steady, belying the tension I knew she had to be feeling. Adam and I gave our assent. "Alright then. Ready or not, you creep. Here I come." With that, she closed her eyes. Outwardly there was no other sign of her battle. But I knew... I remembered what she'd be facing. I paced.  
  
"When will the others be back?" I asked. Any subject was better than staring at the unmoving figures of my friends.  
  
"Soon, I hope." Adam glanced at Emma, looking as tense as I felt. I looked at him, catching a fleeting thought projected to loud to ignore. Had he really said he... Some thoughts weren't meant to be heard. I glanced at him again. Some weren't even meant to be heard by the people who thought them. Adam sighed. "They wanted to check the last few places before they came back. Shal seemed to be on a trail." He checked Beth and Emma's vitals absently. "I hope they find the bastard."  
  
I eyed him. "You, me, both." I checked my watch. Some thing was bugging me again.... and Emma was taking far too long. I decided to risk a glance in Emma's mind. Taking a breath, I eased in prepared for anything. Except what I found. Emma's mind was firmly tied to a power I remembered all too well. With eyes wide, I threw myself from the encroaching darkness just in time. "Holy shit!" I swayed, shock nearly sending me to my knees. Adam was at my side in an instant. "She's his... he's taking her..." I gasped at his concerned look.. I stumbled as I streaked to the computers. "Shit... Just like I thought." I pointed to the girls' vitals. "He's matching them. Right down to their heartbeats.." I slammed my fist against the table.  
  
"But how is this happening?!" Adam was as frustrated and furious as I. "Emma's an empath! This shouldn't be happening!" He clenched and unclenched his fists, searching the screen for an answer.  
  
"Because she's only an empath." I slammed myself down into the only medical chair left. "Damn it... I should have seen this coming. He's a dual talent, Adam." I began to hurriedly hook myself into the medical computer. "Emma mentioned it herself. She just didn't realize she'd need to be both to face him." I finished and faced him. "If my vitals start looking familiar..." I stopped, phrasing my statement. "Well, you'd better hope the others find him and come back... before we wake up." With that, I sank my mind into the fabric holding Emma and Beth's minds totally together. .........................................  
  
So... what will the puppet master's world do to Cat? Who knows.... 


	10. Cutting the Strings

Alright, now the world finds a sense of peace and conclusion. Or at least the closest thing, Mutant X (who I do not own... just thought I'd let you know) ever gets... On with the final chapter... ....................................................  
  
I looked around at the world around me. This was what he wanted me to see, I knew. I certainly wasn't going to think up the picture of Emma and Beth hanging from strings like marionettes. It was just too cliched. Mostly, it just made me angry. I stood between them, trying to get some sort of response from either, wondering all the while where the master of this mind was... He was behind me.  
  
"Hello there. I knew you couldn't stay away from me." Slowly, I turned to look at the man I was growing to hate with a passion. I was actually shocked and then... amused by his appearance. He was a short, skinny man with glasses and a bald spot. He smiled silkily the longer I looked at him. "So ... you like what you see, little girl?" He licked his lips and started to come closer.  
  
I laughed. "Hardly. So...it is true. No matter what... your mind knows exactly what you really are." I looked him up and down as he grew red. "Just an obnoxious little man. Very little." I dropped the facade of amusement. My eyes were hard as I glared at him. "You have some thing that doesn't belong to you. I'm here to take them back."  
  
He sneered. "You and what army? Those two are MINE!" He stalked closer. "You can't possibly beat me on your own, little girl. Soon...." He eyed me. "You'll join them."  
  
"Not in this lifetime." I lunged forward, placing myself between him and the girls. "You forget something. I'm not just a telepath." I gritted my teeth, and slammed up a wall in front of him. He ran into it, and glared at me. "What? Can't get past the telekinetic's wall you can't see?" I allowed myself a little amusement. "Why didn't you just read my mind if I'm that helpless?"  
  
I regretted my words instantly as a sick smile twisted across his face. "Yes...why don't I?" Leaning against the force wall, he reached out with his mind. I trembled as I felt his mind seek entry into mine. I shook my head. Not this time- not this place.  
  
There were two very brave lives in my hands. I was damned if I was going to give in. I set my stance and pushed, throwing him from me. He flew back from the wall, landing hard on his back. I stepped back as he struggled to his feet. I was taking any break I got. I didn't know how long I'd be strong enough to fight him. I readied for another onslaught from him.  
  
Then a sound I never expected shocked me to the core. "C..Cat..." I turned to stare as Emma slowly opened her eyes. "We've gotta stop him...now while he's distracted with you," she whispered. I glanced back at the puppet master. He was slowly lifting himself from the ground, groaning with each movement.  
  
I nodded grimly. "Alright, if he needs a 'distraction' that's what I'll give him." I stepped forward again and slammed him into the ground. I dropped the wall knowing it was useless at this point. "What? You aren't gonna get up? Let me help you." I pulled him from the ground to dangle before me. "How does it feel to know I'm not afraid of you? That you won't be 'keeping' us, hmmmm?"  
  
Slowly, he opened his eyes. I took a step back as the full gaze hit me. They were empty: nothing was left behind them. "If I won't be keeping you..." he gasped out, "then no one will." I cried out in pain, as I felt him latch on and seek to crush my mind.  
  
"Cat! Help! It's hurts...make it stop!" Beth screamed from behind me. I twisted, horror-stricken at the sight of her writhing in mid air. Emma was no better- her face locked in a silent scream.  
  
"Yes... watch them suffer. It's your fault." He grinned, murderously as tears fell down my face. " Don't be afraid. You won't be alone. You'll die with them."  
  
My heart pounded. He was wrong... I wasn't afraid. Now, I was just angry. And that... gave me strength. My sisters wouldn't be dying any time soon. I raised my gaze to his. "Goodbye."  
  
Without another word, I slammed my mind into his seeking the telepathic ties to my friends. He fought me, panicked at the strength that had found it's way to me. Suddenly, without knowing how, I pressed against him, forcing him backwards. This was harder somehow than my kinetics, and sweat began to drip down my face. I pressed harder, feeling the force through my palms. The power of it pushed me to my knees, almost breaking my concentration.  
  
"Not this time." I'd almost found the connection. I knew Emma could find the empathic bond, but the other was mine. There! My mind latched on to the bonds and sliced. The monster let out a shriek, tearing at my ears.  
  
"Emma ...NOW!" I screamed. Struggling to hold up the pressure against him, I barely felt the bond sever and Emma and Beth vanish from the puppet master's playground.  
  
I moved to follow, and felt a sickening touch grasp my mind. "You belong to me..."  
  
I gritted my teeth. "I belong to no one but myself, you son of a bitch!" I slammed my palms forward forcing him backwards with a sickening crunch I didn't understand. He slammed into a wall I couldn't see and stayed there.  
  
He gasped, blood trickling from his mouth. "But... I'm here..." With those cryptic words, the world fell apart.  
  
I struggled to loose myself from the hold he'd had on me. Screaming, I plummeted into total darkness. ................................  
  
MWHAH HAH HAH! I only promised this would be the final chapter! I never said it wouldn't be a cliff hanger now did I? (Cackles evilly) I guess you'll just have to wait for the epilogue to find out who died now won't you?! Oh yeah...did I mention I was gonna be gone this week? Heh heh heh. Sorry... I've been planning this from the beginning. It actually flows really beautifully... I promise. Please don't hurt me. 


	11. Epilouge

Well... Did you think I would abandon you? Nope nope.... I love you all to much to do that... NEWay... Though this is mine, most of the characters are not (I mean, duh- has Mutant X ever been mine?) Now, on to the conclusion... ...............................  
  
I'd awoken with Brennan's hand in mine. I'm told through much of the two weeks I lay in Death's arms, he and Beth were rather loathe to leave my side. Apparently, Beth and Emma felt no ill affects from their connection to the Puppet Master...at least they awoke the instant his hold was broken. I was the only one he chose to hold at that last instant.  
  
Shalimar found him. While I slept, she went back into the city, following the scent that clung to me. She left him as she'd discovered him: eyes wide in shock, and deeply one with the wall several feet above the floor. Shal claimed she simply didn't want to risk trying to peal him away without the wall collapsing but... I don't doubt the 'mother' in her felt a morbid sense of satisfaction at the scene.  
  
Adam has told me I've 'evolved'...again. Force projection seems to be a rather violent gift in my opinion. I really don't mind. Emma has tried to 'help me deal' with the remorse of what I've done. She doesn't understand. I will never regret that thing's death. Granted, I don't plan to kill again, but I feel no shame for my protection of my family.  
  
My family. My home. The ring I now wear is a constant reminder that I actually have each of these things. And nothing, and no one will ever take them away from me. I won't be alone again. A friend has assured me that I don't have to be. ......................................  
  
Well...it's finished...for better or worse.... what did you think? Tell me tell me! This is the first fanfic I've actually had a thought process for from start to finish and actually MADE IT THROUGH said thought process. I'm still considering a sequel from Beth's POV, but I'd like to know you're thoughts or ideas on whether or not I should go there...so let me know OK? Thank you for hanging with me! 


End file.
